


Nico gets an anniversary surprise

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Cum shot, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gay Sex, Jasico - Freeform, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, double dom, solangelo, soljasico, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Will decides for their anniversary to bring someone special into the bedroom (Jason). Nico gets double dommed by his loving boyfriend and kinky best friend. Shameless smut. Dirty talk, restraints, cuckholding, whole nine yards. Read if you want to get off.





	Nico gets an anniversary surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a double Dom. So here we go. I would have put this in my roughness of life series but I figured anything over 2000 words should get its own space. Enjoy!!

"So it's our anniversary this Friday... anything special you want do?"

Will was always a planner. One of our favorite things to do on special occasions was to pick someone up to join us in the bedroom. Usually it was a girl, I liked watching Will sew his bisexual oats. Plus it was always fun sexually fighting for Wills attention. I had a kink for watching him be 'unfaithful ' and he liked watching the same with me, though we hadn't had a boy toy in a while. 

"Well baby, I would love to do what we always do. Only this time can we bring in a boy?"

"Darling of course, the last three times it was a girl we can absolutely bring in someone more your taste." As he said this he was pushing against me tonguing my earlobe. I was jumping up and down on the inside. 

"Anyone in mind?"

"Surprise me."

***

We got a room at one of the best hotels in town. Will had pre ordered some wine and champagne to be waiting for us when we arrived. Spreading out like a starfish on the emperor size bed, I took in the feel of the luxury fabric beneath me. Will walked in with our black bag of fun and placed it next to me.

"So I found someone, it's going to be a surprise though."

I bounced my body up and down on the bed making the bag fall over. 

"When will he be here?"

"Soon, we should get you ready."

"I'm guessing I'm the target this time?"

"Yes my little Italian cookie you are. Now strip!"

I got up pulling my clothes off so rapidly I almost dislodged my shoulder in my shirt. Completely naked I displayed myself for my beautiful sexy son of Apollo. Digging in the bag he used a piece of fabric as a sling shot to my face. 

"Put those on."

Looking at it I realized it was a thong.

"So our guest likes women's underwear?"

"Yes, and bondage. You will sub for him tonight. You will do whatever he wants. Got it?"

"Got it. Are you joining or watching?"

"Oh I'm joining. I'm not subbing exactly, I'll be doing what he wants but it's kind of like we are both domming you. You shall be our little sex doll, hope you are up for it."

"Are you kidding me! I've got half a chub just hearing you talk about it!!

"Good, now get that thong on while I get out the equipment to truss you up."

"Yes daddy." He slapped my ass at the endearment and started getting out various implements for the night. Shimmying into my new thong, Will positioned me on the bed. On all fours he had a spreader bar on my ankles, coiled a chain around the frame of the bed to tie both my hands together at the end of the bed. While kissing me he applied the nipple clamps and adjusted them perfectly to my nipple rings. Will and I have been together long enough that it was like an erotic dance we had perfected. 

Sitting on the ottoman infront of the bed looking at me his eyes filled with love and lust. Seeing me all done up in the bed was his favorite part of all this. I think he could cum just from looking at me in restraints. Will also donned a pretty pair of female underwear, light blue lace boyshorts. They really made his cock look glorious in the outline and gave his ass the perfect perk, not that it wasn't a beautiful bubble all in itself but it's nice to see him in flattering garments. A knock at the door pulled me from my eye worship. Will ran to the door inviting our guest in and I heard a deep voice enter our space. A familiar voice... Jason Grace.

"Wow Nico you look ravishing."

"What the fuck is going on? Where's Piper? What are you doing here?!" I pulled at my restraints slightly panicked at my best friend seeing me in sex gear, practically naked!

"Jason is our guest tonight Darling, you approve right? You told me a few years ago that you wondered what he was like in bed so... tonight you get to find out."

"As for Piper she is just fine with this, she's having her own little bisexual experience as we speak. Reyna and her have had a bit of an ongoing "let's get eachother off" friendship for about a year now. This will be the first time I'm not involved, but when Will and I had coffee earlier this week he mentioned you guys wanted a third for your anniversary so I volunteered."

"So you want to fuck me and Will?"

"Oh I've been having that sex dream for about 3 years now. I was ecstatic when Will mentioned it. Piper has been really pushing me to expand my sexuality further. So I figured this would be perfect. Plus looking at you, like that, on the bed all tied and ready for me... just glorious. You really are beautiful Nico."

I blushed at his words. My cock was instantly hard at the idea of the son of Zeus destroying my asshole. 

"Get undressed sparky, you have free reign. He loves it rough, feel free to humiliate, spank, choke, and fuck him any way you want. Direct me, shout out anything you want me to do to you or him."

"Those rules sound like a cloud of happy to me sunshine."

Jason undressed infront of me slowly, I was beginning to drool at the sight of him. Jason pulled off his briefs to reveal a huge throbbing cock that i hate to admit.. put Will to shame. How the fuck was I going to fit that thing inside me!

"Will, on your knees and get me ready."

Will took no time in getting to work. Not a foot infront of my I watched my boyfriends mouth lap up the sweetness before him. The bulge in his mouth fit down his throaty causing his eyes to water at the expanse. I wanted to taste it so badly. My panties were getting wet as Jason slammed his cock into Wills head. Pulling and thrusting with abandon. I started moaning at the sight hoping he would get the idea and give me a taste. With one last choke he pushed Will off of him. 

"Will do Nico a favor and start prepping that tight little ass of his. I would use the biggest dildo you have."

Will dug in the black toy bag pulling out a 12 inch black dildo and a tube of vanilla lube. Will shuffled behind me concentrating on his task. 

"Now Nico, are you going to be my good boy?"

"Yes, yes Jason I am." My voice was unrecognizable in its breathy lust filled tone. Grabbing my chin with one hand and pulling my hair by the nape he aimed my face to look at him. 

"Call me Sir." A semi hard slap clapped my cheek at his words. 

"Yes sir."

"Good boy, are you ready? Cause tonight is going to long. I'm not just going to fuck you once, Will and I are going to take turns on you. We are going to fill you up with so much cum that you will still be leaking it a week later."

"Oh gods yes, please sir I want to be filled."

"Good boy." 

Jason shifted his body while still keeping hold of my hair. I could feel Wills tongue slip in and out of me. Jason's head was tapping my lips trying to force entry. The second I opened my mouth the tiniest bit he shoved his velvety manhood to the back of my throat. My jaw went slack as I enjoying the feeling of being face fucked. The full feeling at the back of my throat cause more pre come to leak generously out of me, I could feel the slick drip down my thigh as I was assaulted at both ends. 

"Don't you dare cum without permission boy, of course it doesn't matter whether you cum or not. You are our doll tonight, we don't care how sensitive you get. "

I moaned around him at his words. I loved being used like a sex toy. 

"Will how's it going back there. How does he taste?"

"Oh Jason you are going to love it, he's tight as fuck and tastes like heaven."

"Oh I'm going to need to taste it for myself."  
Leaning over my back I felt his wet mouth slip across my entrance.

"Oh that is good, Will you are a lucky guy."

"Oh I know, now let's see about getting his dildo nice and deep in him."

"Yeah hollow him out a bit for me. In fact I want you to fuck him yourself and cum. That way when I go in everything will be nice and wet."

"Oh so what you are saying is you want to fuck Nico with my cum as your lube?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

It was such a turn on hearing them talk like I wasn't even there, even more so that they were saying everything in unnecessary detail to get my motor running. Jason pulled out of my mouth, rubbing his pre come on my lips. Kneeling down he kissed me hard. Tasting me mixed with him. Jason was an amazing kisser, better than I though he would be. Tongue large and all consuming. Licking the roof of my mouth in circles as Will entered me. I hissed at the quick sheathing. 

"Does his dick feel good whore?"

"Y-yes ohhh yes."

Will pistoned in and out of me with a new type of vigor. Pushing me harder into Jason's mouth. Jason reached under me tugging at the chain that clamped around my rosebuds. With a flick of his fingers a small shock was sent into the metal, thus straight into me.

"F-fuck, sir oh my gods!"

"Yeah I figured I could use a little bit of my gifts on you in bed. Piper loves it. Just wait till I shock your prostate with it."

If he didn't stop talking I am going to cum so fucking quick. The panties were already ruined since Will only pulled the string to the side. Jason wrapped his huge hands around my neck watching my eyes bulge while I was being fucked stupid. Hard enough to impede my breathing slightly but not hard enough to be scary. Jason has obviously had practice at this. Looking into his blue eyes I reveled at the blonde sandwich I was in.

Will came with a harsh grunt deep inside me. Pulling out, I whimpered at the loss. Jason immodestly got up and took Will place behind me. That huge cock that punished my throat was now creeping it's way down my canal. My eyes screwed shut at the intrusion. It was bliss. I hadn't felt a natural stretch like that... ever. Will was sitting infront of me now watching me get fucked by my best friend and not a hint of jealously crossed his face. In fact he was huffing and panting.

"Do you like watching him fuck me daddy?"

Will spat on face smiling.

"Oh I absolutely love it darling."

I began to scream at the tempo of his thrusts. He had pulled my panties down just below my cheeks so I could feel the cold wetness from them squelch between my thighs. Jason loved dirty talk. Over and over was a litany of "take it bitch" and "scream for me whore." Such a dirty mouth for a clean cut Roman. Spanks rained down on my backside and thighs making the heat and pink spread over my alabaster skin. Will had jerked off on my face twice as Jason used and abused my body to his liking. I begged and begged to cum but Jason never gave his permission. I was sobbing for release. Wills balls in my mouth as tears leaked from my eyes. 

"Ok bitch, go ahead and cum."

It was like being knocked in the chest with a battering ram. The room went white as I came. Jason was catching all the thick seed in his hands.

"Will lick my hands clean."

Will sidled up to Jason licking the white ropes of arousal off on him. Jason came inside me hard, a spark of electricity shocking my prostate into a shorter refractory period. Sliding out he laid Will under me, ordering me to unclench into his mouth. Will ate all of Jason's seed out of me until I was clean. I collapsed, still unable to move really from the restraints and the spreader bar. 

"Well baby, how was that for you?"

"Daddy, it was amazing."

"Well it's not over yet, I'm going to do what Jason said and we are going to take turns using you until you can't take it anymore."

"Bring. It. On."

"Jay, what do you say?"

"I say we fuck this bitch into submission, slap on my ass) you will ever forget this anniversary Nico."

"Oh I hope I never forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos always appreciated. Tell me your fantasies with Solangelo and I'll try to make them come true. Don't be shy I'm open to 95% of kinks.


End file.
